


Missing Diet Coke

by navaan



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in 1973 Sam misses a lot of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Diet Coke

Sam had never thought about how many things in life he had taken for granted.

He constantly reached for his mobile to find it gone.

He missed his laptop and the internet.

He missed the efficiency of databases and networks.

He missed refined conversation and an alternative to „beer o'clock“. Hell, with the television programme looking like a constant nostalgic rerun, he was seriously beginning to wish for shows like Big Brother.

Yes, he was getting more and more desperate.

„What are you moping about, Dorothy?“ Gene set down a pint of bitter in front of him.

„You wouldn't understand, Guv.“

Gene gave him a distrustful look, but didn't ask again, instead bellowing something at Ray.

Sam knew he missed being a DCI most of all. He missed being in charge.

When Hunt turned back to him, he was taking the expected sip of his beer. His boss gave him another careful once over.

If he ever woke up from this he would never take normal 2006-stuff for granted again.

He tried to give Gene a smile and took another sip of his pint and really craved for a diet coke.


End file.
